User blog:GFreeman/VS Mode
VS Mode pits two teams of players against each other, with one team of four assuming the roles of criminals (a.k.a. Syndicate), and the other four playing as special police units (a.k.a. Law Enforcement). VS Mode has several smaller settings to play. Overview All VS matches are based on open combat. Two teams of four players are pitted against each other and must strive to complete their own objectives while preventing the enemy from accomplishing theirs. Assault waves do not occur in VS, but specialized "reinforcements" may arrive at preset intervals to assist the team(s). Regular skills and perks are not applicable in VS, but each team is given five pre-built character classes to choose from. Class specifications can be viewed below. Teams 'Syndicate' The Syndicate comprises of four visually identical heisters wearing red suits and sunglasses. Players may choose to play as specific characters or assume to roles of these generic ones, though the difference is only aesthetic. Syndicate players are taken into Police Custody upon bleeding out and will require a trade to free, though trades can be made at anytime as long as a hostage is present. Syndicate players may choose from these classes, though each class is limited to two players at any given time: *'Mastermind' *'Enforcer' *'Technician' *'Ghost' *'Fugitive' The Syndicate team announcer is Bain. 'Law Enforcement' Law Enforcement players are given the roles of the five special unit types that appears in regular gameplay. Unlike the Syndicate, killed Law Enforcers do not require trading to respawn, but will be sent back into play after a set amount of time. Players may change their classes in-between spawns, with each class costing points that are gained during play. Each Law Enforcement class has its own spawn timer, point requirement and player limit. The Law Enforcement team color is blue. *'Taser' *'Cloaker' *'Shield' *'Sniper' *'Bulldozer' The Law Enforcement team announcer is the FBI director in Hoxton Revenge. 'Classes' Syndicate Mastermind= A Mastermind is skilled in the use of assault rifles and pistols, can provide first-aid for the team and has the ability to command normal police units to surrender. High-leveled Masterminds can revive downed allies from afar and convince surrendered law enforcers to assist them. *'Health:' Basic equipment: *'Primary:' AMCAR *'Secondary:' Crosskill *'Melee:' Fists *'Deployable:' Doctor bag. *'Grenade:' Frag Grenade *'Armor:' Lightweight Ballistic Vest Special ability: Dominator. |-|Enforcer= An Enforcer is skilled in the use of shotguns, can provide extra ammunition for the team and has the ability to use industrial saws to break through certain obstacles. High-leveled Enforcers can wear heavy armor and use light machine guns. *'Health:' Basic equipment: *'Primary:' Reinfeld 880 *'Secondary:' Locomotive 12G *'Melee:' Fists *'Deployable:' Ammo bag. *'Grenade:' Frag Grenade *'Armor:' Heavy Ballistic Vest Special ability: Berserk. |-|Technician= A Technician is skilled in the use of assault rifles, can deploy area-denial trip mines for the team and has the ability to hack most electronic devices. High-leveled Technicians can wear medium armor, use sniper rifles and deploy sentry guns. *'Health:' Basic equipment: *'Primary:' AK *'Secondary:' Bernetti 9 *'Melee:' Fists *'Deployable:' Trip mines. *'Grenade:' Frag Grenade *'Armor:' Lightweight Ballistic Vest Special ability: Bypass. |-|Ghost= A Ghost is skilled in the use of silenced weapons, can jam enemy communication and crack high-leveled security systems for the team. High-leveled Ghosts can sprint at double speed, take no falling damage and dodge enemy fire. *'Health:' Basic equipment: *'Primary:' Mark 10 with Medium Suppressor *'Secondary:' Chimano 88 with Size Doesn't Matter Suppressor *'Melee:' Fists *'Deployable:' ECM Jammer. *'Grenade:' Frag Grenade *'Armor:' Two-Piece Suit Special ability: Feedback Loop. |-|Fugitive= A Fugitive is skilled in the use of pistols and submachine guns, can provide minor but rapid health packs for the team and has the ability to dual-wield pistols. High-leveled Fugitives can wear medium armor and dual-wield submachine guns. *'Health:' Basic equipment: *'Primary:' Akimbo Bernetti 9 *'Secondary:' Compact-5 *'Melee:' Fists *'Deployable:' First Aid Kit. *'Grenade:' Frag Grenade *'Armor:' Ballistic Vest Special ability: Backstab. Law Enforcement Cloaker= A Cloaker is an infiltration unit specializing in sneaking behind enemy lines and taking down criminals with their advanced martial arts skills. High-leveled Cloakers can charge targets without making noise. Up to 4 Cloakers can be on the field at once *'Health:' *'Point requirement:' *'Respawn timer:' seconds Basic equipment: *'Primary:' Compact-5 with Medium Suppressor *'Secondary:' CMP *'Melee:' Classic Baton *'Grenade:' Smoke Grenade *'Armor:' Infiltration Suit Special ability: Takedown, second cooldown. |-|Taser= A Taser is a combatant-suppressing specialist specialized in the use of the eponymous taser. High-leveled Tasers can project EMP waves to disorient enemies and temporarily disabling drills and hacks. Up to 2 Tasers can be on the field at once *'Health:' *'Point requirement:' *'Respawn timer:' seconds Basic equipment: *'Primary:' CAR-4 with Holographic Sight *'Secondary:' Crosskill *'Melee:' Fists *'Grenade:' None *'Armor:' Taser Armor Special ability: Taser, second cooldown. |-|Shield= A Shield is a specialized riot unit with their bulletproof ballistic shields and machine pistols. Riot shields have a health of , and can be shot multiple times before breaking. Shield officers can use flash grenades to temporarily blind enemies. High-leveled Shields are much harder to break and can charge at targets to knock them down. Up to 4 Shields can be on the field at once *'Health:' *'Point requirement:' *'Respawn timer:' seconds Basic equipment: *'Primary:' Riot Shield *'Secondary:' STRYK 18c *'Melee:' URSA Knife *'Grenade:' Flash Grenade *'Armor:' Lightweight Ballistic Vest Special ability: Shield block. |-|Sniper= A Sniper is a police marksman unit designated to provide long-range fire support with their high-caliber rifles and mark targets. High-leveled Snipers can call for reinforcements. Up to 2 Snipers can be on the field at once *'Health:' *'Point requirement:' *'Respawn timer:' seconds Basic equipment: *'Primary:' M308 with Acough Optic Scope *'Secondary:' Crosskill with 12rnd Mag. *'Melee:' URSA Knife *'Grenade:' None *'Armor:' None Special ability: Spotter. |-|Bulldozer= A Bulldozer is a heavily armored response unit armed with shotguns. Bulldozers have incredibly high health and damage output, but are hindered by their bulky suits. High-leveled Bulldozers can wield light machine guns, break through doors and can take an enemy into custody instantly with a charged punch. Only 1 Bulldozer can be on the field at once, players will be randomly selected to play as the Bulldozer. *'Health:' *'Point requirement:' *'Respawn timer:' Basic equipment: *'Primary:' Reinfeld 880 *'Secondary:' None *'Melee:' Fists *'Grenade:' None *'Armor:' Reinforced EOD Suit Special ability: None Game modes 'Heist mode' A Heist mode match is essentially a slightly altered run through of a regular job, though with changes made to accommodate and hinder both teams. Syndicate players are given the same objectives as a regular heist, but are forced to finish them under a time limit, during which Law Enforcement players must stall them, or try to take them all into custody. 'Missions' Several different play modes are categorized as Missions, that the teams can compete against each other. Missions are generally short matches. 'Loot Grab' A Loot Grab match puts a large pile of valuables in the center of the map that both teams have to try to acquire. Bagged loot must be delivered to team-specific drop zones in order to score points; every 5 bags of secured loot are "cashed in" and cannot be retrieved, but the other team can steal those that have yet to be. Loot matches can either be played with a time or score limit. 'Break the Bank' A BtB match involves Syndicate players trying to breach a vault guarded by the Law Enforcement. The vault can only be opened by a giant Drill that the Syndicate must restart; Law Enforcers are spawned close to the vault door and will have to defend the area until backup arrives. The match ends if the Syndicate opens the vault and escapes with all the loot, or the Law Enforcement succeeds in their defense. 'Breaking Even' Breaking Even is essentially BtB but the roles are reversed. The Syndicate will spawn near a meth lab that they must defend while cooking and securing the required amount of bags, while the Law Enforcement have to prevent them from doing so. Syndicate players can only be released from custody a limited number of times in this mode, but are given supplies at determined intervals and are assisted by gangsters who will periodically arrive at the scene. The match ends if the Syndicate successfully "breaks even", or are all in custody. 'Marked Man' Marked Man plays along similar to Hoxton Revenge, in that the Syndicate is tasked with gaining access to a target's panic room and kill them, while the Law Enforcement must prevent the hit. The Law Enforcements have a spawn limit in this mode, but are periodically reinforced by normal police units. The match ends if the Syndicate kills the target, or the target successfully escapes via map-specific armored vehicles. Maps Category:Blog posts